creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dysphorie
Weinend wache ich aus meinem Albtraum auf. Um mich ist es noch dunkel, wie immer muss ich mich kurz sammeln, um zu wissen wo ich bin. Ich schaue an mir herunter: mein Körper - männlich, normalgewichtig, ein wenig schmal und vergleichsweise klein. Eine blonde Strähne meiner Haare liegt auf meiner nackten Brust, ich trage sie mal wieder offen. Zittrig stehe ich von meinem Bett auf. Sehe mich in meinem Zimmer um, welches sich langsam aus der Dunkelheit schält. In blaugrauem Farbton sehe ich den Schrank, das Fenster, die Kommode, die Tür. Außerdem die schwarze Holzkiste mit meinen Spielsachen. Ich bin vierzehn und wohne - wo auch sonst? - bei meiner Mutter. "Hey - habe dich um diese Uhrzeit gar nicht erwartet!" - Vater steht in der Tür. Er ist nicht mein leiblicher Dad, aber er ist der einzige Vater, den ich habe. "Wieder das Übliche, hm?" fragt mich seine beruhigende, tiefsamtene Stimme. Ich nicke, Tränen schießen mir ins Gesicht, ich versuche sie wegzudrücken, schaffe es wie immer nicht. Vater setzt sich an mein Bett und nimmt mich in den Arm. Ich grabe das Gesicht in seine Brust, schäme mich wie immer, dass er mich wieder weinen sieht. "Soll ich hier bleiben, Nathan?" Vater streicht mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während er mich fragt. Ich lehne ab. "Nein, du hast genug zu tun, ich werd' schon damit klar kommen." Natürlich weiß er, dass das eine Lüge ist. Er kennt mich beinahe mein ganzes Leben lang, so lange, dass ich mich nicht mal mehr erinnern kann, wann er mich das erste Mal im Arm gehalten hat. Seit damals war er immer für mich da, von Mutter kann ich das nicht mehr behaupten! Was meinen Albtraum angeht: der ist immer der selbe. Er war schon immer da, nur war er früher nicht so schlimm. In etwa zu der Zeit als er mich richtig derbe zu ficken begann (Sorry für die Wortwahl) begann auch mein Problem mit Mom. Sie sagte, ich würde Stress machen, wegen etwas, was es gar nicht gibt. Sie sagte, ich rede mir das alles ein, ich wäre selbst daran Schuld. Dass ich eine Entwicklungsstörung habe, dass das nicht mehr normal sei. Und neuerdings schrie sie mich an, ich verliere vollkommen die Verbindung zur Realität! Dass ich in irgendwelchen Wahnwelten lebe und meine Zukunft aufs Spiel setze. Scheiße! Vater verlässt mein Zimmer, nicht ohne nochmal von der Tür zu mir zurück zu sehen und mir "Gute Nacht" zu wünschen. "Gute Nacht, Nathan." "Nacht, Dad." Ich schlafe ein und mein Albtraum beginnt... "NATHALIE!" Ich schlage meine Augen auf! Im Zimmer ist es hell, die Sonne fällt durchs offene Fenster. Mutter war mal wieder, während ich schlief, in meinem Raum und hat es aufgemacht. Oh Gott, ich hasse das! "Schatz, was habe ich dir gestern Nacht gesagt?!" - Sie steht im Zimmer, ein Geschirrtuch in der Hand. "... Dass ich nicht wieder so lange zocken soll." murmle ich zerknirscht und angepisst. Keine 5 Minuten wach und schon geht unser Stress von vorne los. "Ach - und, wie lange war es dieses Mal?!" "... ich weiß nicht?" "LÜG MICH NICHT AN!" ...Ich seufze. "Um zwei oder so." Es bringt nichts, wenn ich sie belügen würde. Meine kleine Schwester, dieses Biest, verpetzt mich eh immer. Das kleine Miststück hat eine Blase wie 'ne Rentnerin und musste heute Nacht halb zwei ins Bad. "Und, denkst du, dass ich das in Ordnung finde!?" schnauzt mich Mutter voll. "Mann, Mama - es ist Samstag! Ich kann doch auspennen so lang ich will, wieso lässt du mich nicht machen, ich tu damit doch keinem was!" - "Oh, und ob du das tust - du schadest dir selbst! Diese ganzen Videospiele sind schlecht fürs Hirn, außerdem verlierst du noch komplett den Bezug zur Realität!" - "Aber Mom..." - "Nichts da! Und nenn mich nicht so, wir sind hier in Deutschland, junge Dame!" Schnaubend stapft sie aus der Tür, die ich genervt hinter ihr zuwerfe. Sie hat es schon wieder getan! 'Junge Dame' - sie weiß, dass sie mich so nicht nennen soll! Sie ist bekloppt! Und sie weiß, dass ich sie jedes Mal dafür hasse, aber sie ist echt immernoch der Meinung, dass sie mich damit ändern kann, wenn sie nur lange genug weiter macht. Letztens hieß es, das sei nur eine Phase, die ich gerade durchmache, irgendwas von wegen Pseudorebellion, und ich wachse da schon noch raus und werde wieder vernünftig! Ich streiche mir die langen Haare glatt und stell mich vor den Spiegel. Mein Spiegelbild guckt mich mit riesengroßen Augenringen an und die Frisur ist echt ganz schön verfilzt. Ich greif mir meinen Kamm und arbeite mich durch die Mähne durch, neben dem Schrank hängt ein Poster von Amon Amarth, derzeit meine Lieblingsband. Ich schaue zu den langhaarigen Typen in ihrem Wikingerkostüm, betrachte die Bärte und stelle mir mein Gesicht mit einem dicken Vollbart vor. Dann muss ich grinsen. Mit 14 einen Vollbart haben, wäre echt strange! Aber einen Schnauzbart vielleicht... "Na, Ärger gekriegt?" Meine Sis steht in der Tür und streckt mir die Zunge raus. "Ey, verpiss dich du Kotzbrocken!" antworte ich genervt und werfe meine Bürste nach ihr. "Mom hat dir verboten, ständig dieses Zeug zu spielen, sie sagt, von Videospielen wird man aggressiv" - "Von deinem Anblick werde ich aggressiv!" sage ich und schiebe sie aus der Tür. Sie ist nicht viel jünger als ich, gerade mal ein paar Monate. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir kann sie machen was sie will. Mamis kleines rosa Prinzesschen! Ich schaue meinen Schrank an, der in einem bonbonartigen Rosa lackiert ist. Eines Tages kaufe ich Graffitti und dann sprühe ich dieses Scheißteil um! Dann wird mich Mom wahrscheinlich umbringen. Was ich denn an dem Schrank so schlimm finde, fragte sie mich. Außer dass er diese scheiß Farbe hat? Gar nichts. Aber echt mal, Mom ... Auf meiner alten Spielzeugtruhe kleben die Rester von irgendwelchen Schmetterlingsaufklebern. Ich hatte sie vor ein paar Jahren abgerissen und mörderlichen Anschiss gekriegt. Das Poster ist das Einzige, was mir das Gefühl gibt, dass das wirklich mein eigenes Zimmer ist. Eigentlich müsste man denken meine Sis wohnt hier - wobei, ihr Zimmer ist ein pinkes Horrorkabinett, mit Hello Kitty und mit Pferdepostern vollgestopft. Letztens fing sie dann auch noch an auf Justin Bieber zu stehen und will jetzt seine Visage an ihre Wände hängen. Ich könnte kotzen wenn ich drüber nach denke-- "NATHALIE!!" ...Boah!... Mom schreit wieder durchs ganze Haus. Murrend setze ich mich in Bewegung zu ihr. In der Küche treffe ich sie und meine Sis am Frühstückstisch. Ich hievte mich auf den Stuhl und beiße lustlos in einen Toast, den Mom mir vor die Nase geschoben hat. "Deine Schwester und ich gehen nachher einkaufen." sagt Mom. "Ich möchte, dass du mitkommst und dir neue Hosen holst. Diese schlabbrigen alten Dinger, die du immer trägst, sehen echt furchtbar aus!" Ich schlucke entgeistert runter. Zum Samstag?! Ich hasse Einkaufen - noch dazu mit meiner Schwester, der Shoppingqueen. Und eigentlich will ich nur da weiterspielen, wo ich gestern Nacht gespeichert habe. Mein Schurke ist endlich auf dem nächsten Level und ich will ihn noch trainieren um... "Nathalie?!" ... "Ja, Mom?" - "Du solltest dir echt mal ein paar Scheiben von deiner Schwester Clarissa abschneiden. Sitze doch mal ordentlich am Frühstückstisch, du wirst bald eine Dame!" Ich schiebe meinen Toast weg und verschwinde ins Bad. Fick dich! In mir kocht wieder die Wut auf meine Mutter hoch. Und auf meine perfekte Schwester. Und auf mich - auf den verdammten Körper den ich habe, den alle immer sehen und der mir verbietet, je wirklich ICH zu sein. Ich werfe mein T-Shirt in die Ecke, ziehe die Boxershorts aus und beginne viel zu heiß zu duschen. Den Schmerz und die Wut betäuben und die heißen Tränen, die wieder aus mir ausbrechen. Unter mir, zwischen meinen Armen, erzittern zwei Brüste, die ich nicht haben will, die aber trotzdem meine sind. Mom hat damals ein riesen Theater gemacht, als ich ihr sagte, dass ich sie nicht abstoßend finde! Auch dass ich ständig viel zu große Pullis und Bandshirts aus der Jungsabteilung trage, findet sie merkwürdig und will mich dazu zwingen endlich meine Weiblichkeit zu betonen, die ich ebenfalls nicht haben will. Das Schlimmste aber ist, dass dieser ganze Horror jede Woche schlimmer wird. Mom wird mich für die Jugendweihe in ein Kleid stecken und hat gedroht, dass sie meinen Computer wegnimmt, wenn ich mich an dem Tag nicht benehmen werde. Letztes Mal, als ich ihr sagte, dass ich lieber Nathan heißen will und lieber ein Junge wäre, habe ich ihn 7 Tage nicht zurück gekriegt! Mit all dieser Folter glaubt sie auch noch, sie würde mir helfen. Diese Bitch! Ich werde von hier weg rennen! Ich werde bei meinem Kumpel Olli auf der Couch schlafen, bis ich mit der Schule fertig bin und dann werde ich nach Thailand gehen, wo sie auch Jungs zu Frauen operieren. Hab ich mal gehört. Bis dahin muss ich diese Scheiße durchhalten. Meinen Albtraum den ich schon mein ganzes Leben durchmache. Dad wird das verstehen... von Teil 1 ----- 2 Ich werfe mich auf mein Bett. Mom hasst mich! Sie hat mich immer schon gehasst, seit sie gemerkt hat, dass ich nie ihr "süßes kleines Mädchen" sein würde! Was für ein Glück für sie, dass sie meine kleine Schwester hat! Es fing schon an als ich im Kindergarten war. All diese scheußlichen rosa Kleider... Ich habe es gehasst, ich habe es so gehasst! Immer das Genörgel und nie durfte ich machen, was ICH wollte. Die Jungs - also, die RICHTIGEN Jungs - bekamen Fussbälle und mir zwang sie ihre alten Puppen auf. Und dann hieß es, ich sei undankbar! Ich würde alles nur machen, um sie zu ärgern. Ich würde sie bestrafen wollen, dass mein leiblicher Vater vor ihr weg gelaufen war. Lauter solches Zeug. Ich liege auf dem Bett und schaue die Decke an. Da hängt ein Poster von meinem Videospiel. Ein Schwertkämpfer mit nackter durchtrainierter Brust. Ich wünschte ich könnte auch so aussehen... Ich hebe meine Hand, fahre mir über den Bauch, streiche über das T-Shirt bis ich einen weichen, schwabbeligen Widerstand spüre. Brüste. Ein Busen von dem ich immer vergesse, dass ich ihn mit mir rumschleppe. Eigentlich habe ich auch nicht dass Gefühl, dass er so richtig zu mir gehört. Es ist mehr wie ein Geschwür, ein Tumor von dem Mom mir sagt, er sei doch ganz normal. Draußen läuft Clarissa an der Tür vorbei. Aus ihrem Handy quäkt Justin Bieber irgendeinen seiner "Songs" - Ich ergreife Gegenmaßnahmen und schalte meine kleine Musikanlage an in der noch eine Hardrock-CD liegt. Sofort beruhigt mich das Schreddern einer E-Gitarre. Ich stehe auf, schaue in den Spiegel, denke mir die Hügel unter meinem T-Shirt weg. Ob sie wohl noch wachsen werden? - Natürlich werden sie das! Ich bin gerade mal am Anfang meiner Pubertät und sie läuft in die falsche Richtung. Viel lieber hätte ich jetzt einen Stimmbruch oder würde Barthaare kriegen. Sogar AKNE auf den Schultern wär mir Recht! Bedeutend besser als einmal im Monat zu bluten und diese grausamen Krämpfe im Eierstock! "Gott hat irgendetwas bei mir falsch gemacht" denke ich mir, während ich in Gedanken die Mahnung meiner Mutter höre, dass der Gott an den sie glaubt, nie Fehler macht. Lässt sie mich deshalb nicht ich selber sein? Ich überlege noch, ob ich mir nicht endlich die Haare kurzschneiden soll, weiß aber, dass das so kurz vor der Jugendweihe vermutlich einen toten Computer bedeutet. Ich lege mich wieder ins Bett und bereite mich aufs Schlafen vor. Ich merke wie aufgewühlt ich bin, also beginne ich wieder meine Übungen. 'Luzides Träumen' - so nennt sich das, was ich seit grob 8 Monaten gezielt trainiere, obwohl ich es schon mein ganzes Leben kann. Ich schließe die Augen, konzentriere mich auf meinen Körper, horche auf meine Atmung. Meine Arme werden schwer und vor meinem geistigen Auge schält mein Körper sich heraus - mein echter, richtiger Körper! Ich beginne leicht über dem Bett zu schweben und löse mich von dem Klumpen Kohlenstoff, der weiter auf dem Bett rumliegt. Dann schwinge ich meine nackten, nun viel größer wirkenden Füße aus dem Bett und stehe auf. Ich schaue zurück: das Mädchen, das nicht ich bin, aber in deren Körper ich feststecke, liegt noch auf dem Bett. Und neben dieser Hülle stehe ich - Nathan - unbekleidet als Astralseele. Ich mache ein paar Schritte durch mein Zimmer und schaue aus dem Fenster heraus. Die Welt sieht anders aus mit diesen Augen, vorallem ist sie voller Wesen die das normale Auge garnicht si-- "Nathan?" Ich drehe mich um. Vater steht in der Tür. Ich strahle überglücklich, laufe zu ihm und umarme ihn: "Hey Dad!". Er wuschelt mir durchs Haar. Das macht er immer so. Ein Strahlen geht von seinem Gesicht aus und das meine ich in diesem Falle wörtlich. Es ist nicht einfach zu beschreiben, wie astrale Wesen aussehen. Sie haben weniger Konturen und, naja, sie leuchten halt. "Was hast du heute gemacht?" fragt Dad. Ich mache eine Kotzgeste und berichte ihm vom Shoppingtag mit Mom und Cliss. Ich nenne Clarissa immer so, natürlich hat sie Dad noch nie gesehn und Mom hat mir verboten, dass ich je wieder von ihm erzählen darf. Dass er ein weit besserer Elternteil als sie ist, ist ihr auch egal. Er sei nicht echt und ich würde ihn mir nur einbilden, und wenn sie dann wieder anfängt zu erzählen, dass ich endlich eine erwachsene Frau werden muss und mit diesem Blödsinn nie einen Ehemann finde, dann raste ich meistens aus oder sorge dafür, dass sie es tut. Dad fragt, ob wir wieder aufs Dach klettern. Ich mache das gerne mit ihm, vorallem weil es ziemlich einfach ist wenn man in seinen Klarträumen einfach durch Wände gehen und in die Höhe schweben kann. Wir betrachten eine Stunde lang die Sterne und ich erzähle ihm von dem furchtbaren Zeug, welches mir meine Mutter für die Jugendweihe zum Anprobieren vorgeschlagen hat. Ich habe die Verkäuferin gefragt, die meinte, dass ich auch in einem Anzug schick aussehen würde, aber Mom hat sofort gezetert "So etwas fangen wir gar nicht erst an!" und hat mich aus dem Laden rausgezerrt. Dad fragt mich über die Verkäuferin aus. Ich gebe zu, dass ich sie niedlich fand, wobei ich merke wie ich trotz Astralleibs rot werde. Sie war gepierct und hatte bunte Haare. Und als sie mir eine Krawatte umlegte und mir zeigte wie man so ein Ding zubindet, da hätte ich, weil sie mir so nahe kam, beinahe einen Ständer gehabt. Nunja ... beinahe. Mom war in dem Moment mit meiner dummen Sis beschäftigt. Wenn sie je erfährt, dass ich auf Mädchen stehe, kann ich vermutlich einpacken. Dad sieht mich traurig an. Er ist der Einzige, der mich versteht. Der Einzige, der mich als den Jungen sehen kann, der ich in Wahrheit bin. Er sagt, man nennt das Dysphorie. Dass ich damit nicht alleine bin, dass es auch andere von meiner Sorte gibt. Er will mir nicht erklären warum sowas geschieht - warum sie einen armen Typen in den falschen Körper stopfen und ihm dann auch noch so eine Mutter auf den Hals hetzen! "Dad - ich möchte nicht mehr aufwachen! Ich möchte hier bleiben, bei dir!" "Ich kann das nicht zulassen, Nathan" "Ich weiß, aber scheiße, was soll ich denn machen? Soll ich den Rest von meinem Leben so zubringen?! Ich halt das nicht mehr aus! Mein verficktes Leben lang muss ich so tun, als wär ich jemand anderes!" rede ich mich in Rage. Dann merke ich, wie mich etwas unsanft zieht. Mein Körper wird gleich aufwachen. Ich blicke zu Dad, der mich nur aus formlosen Augen anguckt, dann reißt der Strang der meinen Körper an meine Seele fesselt selbige vom Dach weg, durch die Ziegel, das Gebälk, die Decke vom ersten Stock und in mein Bett. Ich richte mich auf, alles um mich dreht sich, ich fühle mich als ob ich mich gleich übergeben muss. Verfickte Scheiße! Benommen stolpere ich ins Bad, werfe mir Wasser ins Gesicht, hänge taumelnd über dem Waschbecken. Es dauert einige Zeit, bis ich zurück komme. Mein Kopf tut höllisch weh, ich werfe ein Aspirin ein. Wünschte, ich wäre tot. Dann male ich mir aus, wie ich das Leben führe, das meine Mutter von mir will, vor einem Altar stehe, einen Mann heirate, von ihm jede Nacht genommen werde, weil es meine Pflicht ist, das mit ihm zu tun. Sehe meinen Körper sich verändern - aufquillen, riesengroße, pralle Brüste kriegen, sehe wie aus ihnen Milch schießt. Ich sehe eine entstellte Version von mir selbst, von Östrogen verunstaltet, von der jeder nur sagt, was für eine "geile Pussy" sie doch sei. Ich sehe, wie ich von widerlichen Typen nachts auf der Straße angebaggert werde und wie ich in ihren Augen nur aus TItten und einer feuchten Fotze bestehe. Alles dreht sich während der Albtraum um mich herum stärker und grauenhafter wird. Ich sehe mich auf einer Beerdigung stehend und mein männliches Ich in einem Sarg liegend. Spüre jegliche Hoffnung und Freude in diesem Moment mit mir sterben und drehe mich dann um zu einem fetten, alkoholtriefenden Ehemann, den meine Mutter für mich ausgesucht hat, weil er ein Priester ist und bemerke drei quängelnde kleine Kinder an meinem Rock ziehen, Kinder, die mich Mama nennen. Ich blicke zu ihnen runter und sehe mich im neunten Monat schwanger. Spüre entsetzliche Wehen einsetzen, neben meinem eigenen Sarg zusammenbrechen und aufs grauenvollste Schreien während mein Unterleib vor Schmerzen berstet. Ich wache panisch schreiend auf! Irgendwo über mir höre ich Clarissa in den Flur laufen. "DAD?" rufe ich, schnell atmend und nicht wissend wo und wer ich bin. "Nathan?" Dad ist hinter mir, ich drehe mich um, will ihn umarmen, greife aber ins Leere. Trotzdem höre ich ihn weiter in meinem Kopf. "Du hattest wieder den Albtraum richtig?" Ich nicke... "Den selben Albtraum wie immer?" "Ja Papa..." ich fange zu wimmern an, hasse meinen Körper dafür, dass er weiblich ist, sehe verschwommen, wie das Licht angeht und meine Mutter in den Raum geschossen kommt. Was dann passiert, geht alles sehr schnell und ohne dass ich wirklich daran teilnehme. Mom schleift mich ins Auto, fährt mit einem Redeschwall aus Vorwürfen, in denen sie kein einziges gutes Haar an mir lässt, mit mir in die Notaufnahme und gibt mich, der ich friere, schluchze, lediglich ein Schlafshirt, Boxershorts und nicht mal Socken trage, hysterisch keifend dort ab. Ich höre am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung wie sie sich beklagt, was für ein armer, überforderter, gestrafter Elternteil sie sei, dass man mich gefälligst reparieren solle oder da lassen, ganz egal was, nur Hauptsache, sie könne wieder ein freier Mensch werden! Ich registriere kaum die Reaktionen der Nachtschichtschwestern, die mich bemitleiden und davon schockiert sind, dass meine Mutter sich nicht um mein Wohl, sondern allein um ihres sorgt. Dann führt ein netter Arzt mich ein einen leeren Raum, gibt mir eine Tasse voll Tee und lässt mich einschlafen. Teil 2 Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang